


these wrongs and their writes

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are English teachers at the school, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anyways, Don't @ Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith is the new kid during Senior year, Lance loves English, M/M, SO, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and we run into two high schoolers and just, but the twist is they're the most important ones and not the first or last or any kind of marks, but who knows, hope it piques your interest, hopefully this will stay around 30k, how could i not, i wanted to try something a little different, if you know who i am, im impatient, it gets pretty sappy pretty fast, so i used the soulmates words tattoo bit, so i was planning to write this bc i read some soulmate fics and well, this is a wip but i promise i will finish it, this is partly for me and my English major self, ya know, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: To have a soulmate is to have someone to understand, completely. For Lance, this is what he always believed until the day he received his tattoo. Or didn't.To have a soulmate is to most likely be hurt- at least for Keith. Since the day he turned 10, he didn't know what to make of the most important words his soulmate would ever say to him.Then, due to a lack of words, Lance and Keith end up taking on a second chance that only seemed ordinary within the realms of school and class and life. However, this second chance sparked something they could've never dreamt of and just like anything, each has his own ways of facing what's come alive.





	1. soulmates aren't just lovers, no-

**Author's Note:**

> so, upon adding all the roman numerals and fancy shit, i initially was going to post like one long huge 30k fic in one chapter and like. i couldn't do that to you all. hell, i'm pretty picky when reading fics like those so i just wanted to give you something that was manageable for you and for me.
> 
> plus, it's fun doing chapter by chapter and have you all kind of follow with me on this journey, you know?
> 
> anyhow, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this (also, props if you catch like the two references to my big fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title song: traveling song by ryn weaver (it's a dream)

**I.**  

_Soulmates exist._

At least, that’s what Lance had always believed. It was in the way his mother leaned her head on her father’s shoulder, the sun setting on a tired world as they laughed softly, sharing in words for only two.

It was also the ability to read someone’s mind- the way in which life continued on, unspoken, inbetween the quietest of seconds hidden in summer breezes and fall mornings.

It was the unspoken that Lance looked forward to, that, on your tenth birthday, the most important words from your soulmate would appear on your skin. He remembered sitting on the porch, studying his wrist, the sun setting and his mother calling him in for cake. He didn’t budge, running his fingers over his skin and the screen door opened behind him.

“Lance.” His mother’s soft voice traveled far. “Come on, everyone’s waiting.” After a few seconds, she wandered over. Sitting on the steps next to him, she watched him. “That won’t come until later, love. It comes at the time you were born.”

“Midnight, I know,” Lance sighed.

His mother smiled. A dark brown tendril of hair fell against her temple as she smiled and revealed her own wrist to Lance. He glanced over, seeing the unmistakable words of I hope you remember me melding in with the onsetting darkness. Touching it slightly, he pulled back.

“I hope mine’s as good as yours.” He sighed as his mother pulled him to her side.

Pressing a kiss to his head, she smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be better.”

Lance bit back his _we’ll see_. “Okay.”

“It will.” She gently let go. “Trust me.”

Blowing out the candles, Lance squeezed his eyes tight and asked harder for anything he’d had in his life. Harder than for that guitar, harder than for the new shoes, harder than for the blue bicycle with the lightning bolts on the side. Claps and cheers followed and Lance watched the smoke fade out over the cake. He breathed, let loose a smile, and waited, trusting in his mother’s promise.

It was one of those nights, the ones where as soon as you passed out, you woke up with a start.

His sky blue walls sat dulled around him as he whipped off his blanket, running and walking to the bathroom down the hall. Shutting the door, he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Scruffy dark brown hair sat in cowlicks as he looked at the sea blue eyes that looked back at him with equal joy. He smiled, noting the missing tooth on the top and the missing two on the bottom.

This was it.

The bathroom light hummed as he slowly overturned both his wrists, eyes dimming as did it a couple more times just to make sure. Tired, he looked back at himself in the mirror.

“There’s nothing,” he whispered to himself, his smile gone.

****

_Nothing._

****

**II.**

Soulmates exist.

At least, that’s what the world kept telling Keith.

Kids would compare their words at school, chattering excitedly, wondering just who they would be with in the end. Would it be someone strong? Beautiful? Funny? Brave? Keith would only watch with careful eyes, sitting under the changing leaves on a tree. A cool wind would blow by, knocking his bangs into his face. He’d scowl, brushing them out of his eyes and he’d watched as his hand lowered, the tattoo on his wrist fresh and prominent, letting the words echo inside his head.

_I could never be yours._

The leaves fell that year, as usual, and the oranges and yellows turned to brown underfoot.

It stayed the same and Keith?

_He stayed away._

****

**III.**

High school for Lance felt like one of those days, the ones that came and went like lightning. Quick, and hard to catch, but a lifechanging event nonetheless.

It’s just, it’s never known about until the earth is scorched and the rain falls always from the light in the sky.

 

 

 

“It’s going to be fine, my love.” His mother smiled encouragingly, in light of his bare wrist. He could hear her words, her figure in the doorway that morning, light spilling out around her. The memory played on as Lance's car rumbled in the cold morning air. “Like always.”

“Okay,” Lance managed, giving himself a smile. He climbed out and made his way to first period. The lights were comforting, promising warmth from the onset of winter. He watched as some kids chattered, some messing around as he slid into his desk.

“Boy, it’s cold out today, huh?” Hunk sounded off as he came in a little later.

“Freezing,” Lance answered with a smile. “It’s like being trapped in an icebox.”

There was a laugh from next to him. He turned, well expecting it. “Please,” Nyma rolled her eyes playfully, “you Californians know nothing about the cold. Spend break in New York and then we’ll talk.” She smiled, resting her forearms on the bar connecting the seat to the desk.

“Is that an invitation?” Lance raised an eyebrow, smiling in return. “Because-”

“Lance, I’m already dating Allura, you know that.” She gently reached over and pushed him in the arm. “Besides, you have no idea how excited I am to spend winter somewhere warm.” She looked off ahead of her and the bell rang. “Who knows, it could be the time I know she’s the one.”

The words were soft, to herself but Lance couldn’t help but feel sick. A little nauseous, he fiddled with a pencil. Rolling the yellow in between his fingers, he could hear the movements of his classmates, the talk on its way to dying when it felled completely as the teacher made his way up to the front of the room, coughing into his fist with a loud ahem.

“Good morning everyone. As I’m sure you may have noticed, there’s a new face with us today. Keith,” he looked to the front of the classroom, at the one desk near the teacher’s that no one ever sat in, “why don’t you come on up and introduce yourself.” Mr. Shirogane smiled welcomingly and Lance raised his eyes, watching, waiting.

This Keith stood after a few seconds. “Is it okay if I stay at my desk?”

“Sure.” There was a silence and before it got too gapped, Mr. Shirogane spoke. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

This Keith turned and Lance cocked his head, wondering why he’d bother switching schools almost halfway through senior year. The room thundered with silence and Keith finally spoke. “My name’s Keith. I’m from Arizona.” Lance could only watch the reddish scar on the new boy’s left cheek as he spoke. The boy turned to sit and Lance could hear the teacher sigh somewhere up front.

“Thank you, Keith. Now, as I’m sure the rest of you all remember, we have a test on The Great Gatsby today.” Half the class groaned, part of them looked around at one another, and Lance silently gave a look to Hunk, his friend more self-assured than ever. “You have to answer one of the essay questions and one I hope you will put your best effort towards.” Resting a stack of papers on one arm, Mr. Shirogane counted the kids in the row and told them to pass some papers back. He handed the first row of kids the smaller stacks, pausing in front of Keith to tell him something indiscreet, smiling.

Lance watched it all, taking in this mysterious new kid who pulled out a book as everyone else shifted the essay prompt around on their desks. The new kid’s fingers flipped to the almost end of the thick book and he settled in to his desk seat. Then, slowly, his hoodie sleeve fell down his forearm, revealing the tell tale sign he was like everyone else.

Sucking in a breath, Lance’s eyes darted down back to his paper as he heard the familiar sounds of an English classroom become background noise. Looking down, he read the questions, once, twice, and his heartbeat stuttered as he read the last one.

It asked the most, if Gatsby and Daisy were really in love and if they were meant to be together, should’ve been together.

The words started to blur and Lance’s own willpower pulled him back in.

It was just another day.

He could do this.

Before he knew it, people were packing up, letting loose breaths of god-I-hope-that-went-well and laughter rose from the hushed classroom. Lance blinked and he couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him, the sheet sat blank and his heart rate tripled inside his chest.

Didn’t he-

A couple papers tapped his shoulder and he startled, then turned. Taking the papers, he took a good long look at the prompt packet and with only his name written, he added it to the stack and didn’t bother giving it a second thought. Fighting off the bubbling guilt when Mr. Shirogane told him and Hunk to have a good day, he simply smiled and then didn’t snap out of it until Hunk nudged him in the arm.

“Hey, you okay?” Hunk asked. “I saw the soulmates question and when I looked over, well, your paper wasn’t written on.”

“I guess I just blanked, you know?” Lance adjusted his grip on his backpack strip. “I didn’t expect anything like that to be on there.”

“Well, you know Mr. Shirogane. He’s a romantic at heart.”

So was I, Lance thought. “I mean, yeah. It’s always funny seeing the Senior AP English teacher take something he forgot at home from the Junior AP teacher. I swear, the one time Mr. Kerberos came in and called him a pet name just because he could, I saw Mr. Shirogane say that Adam vine with his eyes.” Lance laughed, feeling a little better, then a little bitter.

“Yeah, and it’s pretty cute.” They talked for the rest of the way to the cafeteria, falling in line for bright orange trays.

“God, I hate these things,” Lance muttered, trying to avoid looking at the neon in his hands. Diverting his eyes away, he looked at the front of the line and saw a familiar black head of hair walking off to a mostly empty table. “Huh.”

“What?” Hunk followed Lance’s line of sight. “Oh, it’s the new kid. Keith.”

Keith.

The name rang in Lance’s ears the whole time he went down the line, picking a slice of pizza and some fruit. It wouldn’t go away, like a fly buzzing at his ears. He couldn’t knock it out of the air, no matter how many times he swatted at it. Once Hunk was good to go, Lance started heading for the usual spot, giving a nod in the direction of Pidge.

“Lance, let’s go sit with the new kid.” Hunk nodded his head in Keith’s direction.

“Why?”

“Just to go meet him, get to know him.” Hunk’s infectious warm smile made Lance roll his eyes but follow nonetheless. Sliding his tray on the table across from Keith, Lance watched as the new kid looked up, startled. “Hi,” came from Keith’s side and Hunk set his food down. “Is it okay if we sit with you?”

“Uh, sure.” Keith’s eyes darted between Hunk and Lance. “You’re from English, right?”

“Yeah! The name’s Hunk. And this is-”

“The name’s Lance.” Lance pointed a plastic utensil towards Keith. He watched as Keith blinked slowly, his eyes traveling to Lance’s bare wrist. Feeling his stomach begin to swim, Lance drew his hand back and Keith looked away for a second.

“Nice to meet both of you,” Keith offered, making most of the eye contact with Hunk. He extended a gloved hand- correction, a fingerless gloved hand towards Hunk and Lance raised a high eyebrow. Hunk took a second, then shook his hand. Then, he slowly held out his hand to Lance.

Lance let out a small laugh. “What’s with the useless gloves?”

“They’re for my motorcycle,” Keith spoke as he took back his hand, a look on his face that was sort of unreadable.

“Oh,” Lance managed, watching as Keith retracted into himself. “Well, it’s kind of cold out, if you hadn’t noticed. And you said you were from Arizona, which, must be like a huge difference to you. Hell, it must be ten times freezing than compared to what I feel. But, you know what I say, why even bother going where it's hot and dry.” Lance didn’t bother looking directly at Keith until after. “Seems like a waste of one’s life, being there-”

“What do you know,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Lance managed. “Did you say something?”

“I said,” Keith rested a forearm on the gray table. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh, believe me, I do.” Lance poked at his food.  “It’s too hot over there for anyone to be actually happy.”

“I was happier over there, on my own,” Keith said slowly, as if he were tasting each word and it was enough. “Before I had to come here.” Keith stood up, picking up his lunch tray. “ _Happier before I met you_.” Lance’s eyes widened and Keith gave a gentle head nod to a frozen Hunk. With that, he turned and left.

“Lance,” Hunk started, after watching Keith leave.

“Someone’s touchy.” Slowly, a kind of resentment began to seep into Lance’s skin. “What an asshole.”

“Lance.”

 _What an asshole_ ran through Lance’s brain every time he saw Keith from then on. Every time he opened his mouth, every time he showed up to class. In fact, he broke his last pencil when he was forced to have a group discussion with Keith and Lance couldn’t help but stare angrily the whole time until the bell rang and Keith let his eyes flicker towards Lance, then away.

 _Stupid, idiot, asshole_ -

“Lance, could I talk to you for a second?” He turned to see Mr. Shirogane give him a small smile.

“Uh, sure.” He stood there, fiddling with his backpack strap as everyone else filtered out of the room for next period. “What did you want to see me about?”

Mr. Shirogane deftly placed the blank essay prompt packet on his desk, sliding it in Lance’s direction. “This.”

“Ah, I-”

“Lance, I know you. This isn’t something you’d do on purpose and I know you read the book.” His dark eyes stayed thoughtfully on Lance. “So what happened?”

_Soulmates don’t exist, they’re not real anymore._

“I just kind of...blacked out.” He looked away. “Didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before and it was my fault. So, you can give me an F, if you want to.” His brain told him to shut up, shut up but he eventually looked back at his teacher. “I mean, I failed to do-”

“Lance, as much as I’m a big believer in doing your best, I’m also a believer in second chances.” Mr. Shirogane smiled and Lance’s eyes widened slightly. “Now, I know some of the prompts were a little cheesy but my hopes were they’d get students to think about things differently.

“That’s the beauty of interpretation. As long as you can support the weight of your argument, anything or anyone can mean something.”

 _Or nothing_ , Lance supplied in his head as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

“So, what I want you to do, before class is done, is to find something, someone, and give me a thousand words on what it or they means to you.” Lance could swear God was laughing at him. “And, since you weren’t the only one who didn’t complete the essay, I want you to team up with Keith and-”

“What?”

Something visibly flashed over Shiro’s eyes. “Try to find inspiration in the same place. Like, at a museum or a park or-”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shirogane, but could you repeat that to me one more time?”

Mr. Shirogane only smiled, laughed. “It seems to me that you and Keith may have gotten off on the wrong foot. He’s a good kid, Lance. Give him a chance.”

Wordless, Lance only nodded.

“Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Lance sounded off, already headed for the door. His brain yelled at him for not having a backbone, or more visceral tone of resistance to his tone. But, as he stood out in the slowly emptying hallway, he took a second to think about this, this second chance.

 _I was happier before I met you_.

Huh.

Lance would see about that.

****

**IV.**

It should have been strict and fundamental knowledge that teachers shouldn’t interfere between students.

Keith kept in silence as Adam and Shiro bade him goodbye as he stalked out of the house. “Have fun finding a good place.” Shiro smiled over his cup of coffee and Keith kept his eyes trained on the front door. “Remember, be nice to Lance.”

_Why should I?_

“Sure,” Keith waved noncommittally and shut the front door behind him.

Keith affixed his helmet atop his head and started his bike. Revving it, he watched as the little old lady next door dropped a flower pot in response. Rich dark earth hit the driveway and Keith could feel her disappointment follow him down the street. The wind whipped at his jacket, the cool fall air easing him into a thought he was tempted to turn onto any other street, a road to anywhere else but the coffee shop near school.

To where some blue-eyed asshole waited.

Snapping out of it, he halted last minute at a red light. His options sat on either shoulder, the better one being driving somewhere far and ditching this...this classmate. He smiled at the thought, then lost it, thinking about he lived with not one but two high school English teachers and how they’d never let the unfinished second chance of an essay go.

A car honked behind him and with a sigh, he kept true.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the California bricked coffee shop. The inside glowed gold, if anything, against the headache inducing gray sky above. Under a blue awning, Keith noticed flower pots, housing beautiful blues and he let his eyes travel upwards. A dreaded familiar figure sat in the window, looking at his hands. Keith felt a scowl crawl onto his face when it softened, as he noticed the blank wrists of a certain Lance McClain.

It was in this moment that the figure turned his head, his eyes widening. Short brown hair almost wisped and stood on end, glancing about before looking back at Keith. After a few seconds, Lance palmed his forehead and beckoned with his head. Inwardly, Keith cursed himself for standing there so long and made his way inside.

A warm hello sounded from the counter and Keith glanced briefly that way, seeing a familiar face. “Hunk?”

“Hey, Keith.” Hunk before being called to the back. Wordless, he watched, then a an annoyed ahem sounded to the left him. Turning, he saw Lance turn back around quickly. Slowly, Keith made his way over.

“It’s about time you showed up.”

“Please, I’m not late,” Keith crossed his arms, huffing. He uncrossed them and set his bike helmet down on the table. Making a noise, Lance scrambled to move his stuff away. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Yeah, pleasure’s all mine,” Lance remarked, bitterly, and Keith was a minute away from offering to make a liars pact with Lance. “Anyway, we have a project to do.” Silence filled the valley between them.

“Yeah.” Keith glanced around, then out the window. Rain slowly pattered on the street outside. “Oh man, Red.” He bit his lower lip in concern.

“Red?” Lance asked. To this, Keith whipped his head around, skin burning. “Is that what you call your, uh, ride over there?” Keith kept in silence. However, to his surprise, Lance smiled smally. “That’s not very creative, is it?”

Keith blinked in confusion. “What?”

“It’s cute, in a stupid sort of way.” He smiled to himself, as if he and himself shared a riot inducing inside joke. An almost cruel one.

Feeling his teeth grit against one another, Keith felt his shoulders tense. “Why would you say something like that-”

“I’m usually pretty forward. Future English major here.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “No need to get touchy-”

“Then don’t insult me?!”

Lance’s head drew back in surprise. “All I ever did was insult your home-”

“You wouldn’t like it if I insulted yours!” This came out louder than Keith intended and he looked out the window. “It’s not easy hearing people tear down what you treasure the most.” He grew quiet and when the silence stayed for too long, he shut his eyes in annoyance. “Look, I can’t-”

“I’m sorry.” The words lingered soft in between them, setting in the small vase of lavender on the table. Lance glanced out the window, then looked at Keith. “I, uh, sometimes rub people the wrong way because sometimes words sound and work better in my head. So, I’m sorry for doing Arizona dirty.”

The silence after was filled with instrumental music from above.

“Right,” Keith managed. “Thanks.”

His mind traveled back, back to his initial response, deeply uncalled for a boy he’d never talked to. Over the top and overbearing, the words sat on his heart and waited to be taken back.

Before he could speak, Lance cut in. “So, Keith, did you have any idea where’d you like to go for this essay?” Lance moved a hand as he spoke for emphasis. “A museum, a park-” The rain began to hit the sidewalk a little harder. “Okay, maybe scratch the outdoors stuff. I have a feeling you’re not a huge fan of rain.”

“How’d you know?” The questioned escaped before Keith realized.

“Call me a good reader of people, but, judging how you prefer the heat, well, lets just say rain for you isn’t exactly godsend. Especially with your hair. It probably makes you look like a wet dog.” Lance offered, a neutrality attached to his voice.

“I can’t imagine why anyone would like the rain.”

Lance opened his mouth, then only smiled. “It’d be easier to show you, I think.” He gathered his notebook and coffee into his arms. “Come on.” His car keys jangled from his pinky finger.

“Wait, what-”

“I know where we’re going.”

“But Red-” Keith stood, following.

“Will be fine.” Lance nodded a farewell in the direction of Hunk. “Now, it’s time for you to meet Leo.” He backed into the front door, pushing it back as he waited. “You coming?”

“I don’t really have any other choice,” Keith said, finally offering a smile.

“That’s the spirit.” The bell tinkled as the door shut and the footsteps of teenagers melted in the rain. Shoes starting to smack the sidewalk, Keith waited in nervous anticipation for Lance to unlock his car, a gorgeous blue Chevrolet truck. Rain splashed into the bed and Keith eyes widened with urgency. Watching him, Lance laughed.

“Hurry up!”

“Okay, okay,” and the doors opened. Keith hastily launched himself up into the material seat and shut the door. He could feel the rain tangling itself into his hair and he could only look at Lance get in slowly, in wild disbelief. The door shut and Lance glanced over at him. “What is it?”

 

_You’re too much._

 

Something about these words in Keith’s head felt reminiscent of a past life. Thinking that to himself, he felt his eyes widen and he shook his hair.

“Dude! Come on!"

“It’s what you deserve.” Keith could feel droplets roll down the side of his face.

“Hey, just trying to get the new kid to live a little, feel the...rain on your skin.” Natasha Bedingfield cut in and Lance followed the song. The hum of the engine blurred with everything in sight as Keith blindly fumbled to fasten his seatbelt. Humming the remains of the tune, Lance turned out into the street.

Music billowed about in the car as Keith watched Lance handroll his window down, like a fool. “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe,” Lance looked back at Keith, then smiled. “Or maybe I’m just happy.”

****

Happy.

****

Almost enamored, Keith felt the time go by too fast for comfort. The car engine cut off and Lance retrieved the keys. Swinging them noisily about his long finger, he turned to Keith. “So, since you must not know much about this town, thought I’d take you to my favorite place.”

For some reason, Keith’s heart fluttered.

Lance opened his door and slid out. Wordlessly, Keith did the same on his side.

Something unfamiliar rushed into Keith’s ears. Water crashed into the ground, against the sand, breaking hard and high. The smell of salt floated by without a care in the world and Keith could feel it tangle in his hair as well, along with the rain turned to mist.

“The beach?”

“What kind of California guy would I be if I didn’t bring you here?”

“Not to be, uh, ungrateful, but what kind of meaning am I going to find out here?” Keith rubbed at the inside of his arm. “I mean, this is special, but not really-” He backed up slightly as Lance held out one finger into front of Keith’s face.

“That’s why you have to let it become something to you.” Lance smiled.

 _Let it_ , Keith’s heart supplied in addition.

****

_Let it._

****

**V.**

Heart strangely thundering, Lance took an unexpected leap of faith.

“Give me your hand.” He could feel the sand whisper at his ankles as he watched Keith slowly made his way down the sloping trail, gripping rocks. “Come on, let me help you there.”

“Uh, full offense, that’s probably a bad idea.”

“No, it’s a good one.” Lance felt lightning spill into his veins. Moving his fingers, he felt the mist kiss his upturned palm. “Just, try.”

“I’m going to fall.”

 _How the hell did you talk me into this?_ Keith clutched at the rocky sides, feeling the weathered earth inevitably imprinting on his palms.

 _Then I’ll catch you_. Lance shook his head, wondering what exactly this pull was.

“No, you won’t. Now, use me to jump down.”

Taking a deep breath, Keith extended his right hand down. Lance took it and jumping from the touch, Keith felt himself fall back. “Oh my god,” Lance managed, before both of them hit the sand. Shorebreak carried on, twenty feet away, and Keith groaned as he sat up. “Oh, thank god,” came from beneath him. Slowly, he turned to see Lance slowly open his eyes to look at him. “You kind of crushed my ribs there.”

Moving faster than he’d ever, Keith felt the universe spin inside his head as he stood up. “I told you I was going to fall,” he said, before offering a sorry. What was wrong with him?

“I mean, sure. But, I’ve helped others down here before.”

 _Others_. Keith paused, considering the word.

“Never has anyone fallen on me before.” Lance began picking himself up on bent elbows.

Why pride flourished then made it hard for Keith to breathe right.

“That’s a first.” He smiled, toothily.

Wordless, Keith swallowed. He extended his own hand, watching Lance’s eyes travel slowly from his to his hand. “Here.”

The waves continued to crash in the background. Slowly, Lance took it. Feeling himself be lifted, he held on a little too long after. “Oh, thanks.” Withdrawing his hand from Keith’s, he turned to look out at the sea. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s nice,” Keith managed, the feeling of touch lingering on his fingers. “But I wouldn’t be one to wax poetic about the sea.”

“Maybe if there were some green light out there, you would.” Lance laughed.

“Please, that green light means nothing.”

“Please, go on. I find this strangely something I agree and disagree with.”

“Aren’t you supposed to love finding meaning?” Keith looked over at Lance, crossing his arms. “As a future English major?”

“Sure, when it actually means something in itself and isn’t just for class. For a grade.” The wind blew at the hair around Lance’s face. “I think making meaning is more important. It’s understanding the depth of this life and knowing meaning is susceptible to change.”

“Not to be that person, but that’s...deep.”

Lance laughed. “Thanks. I try.” The smell of the ocean floated towards the cliffs, towards the plants.

As a painful several seconds passed by, Keith asked, “So, why are you...doing this with me? Seems like you would’ve gotten more than an average grade on the essay.”

Lance’s shoulders visibly tensed. “I just didn’t...connect with any of the questions.”

“Yeah. Shiro can make it hard like that sometimes,” Keith offered, silently wondering whether to push it any farther.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Lance turned, fully facing Keith. “Where’s the Mr.?”

Keith sighed. “Shiro’s actually my older adoptive brother. That’s why I’m going to school where he works now and living with him and his boyfriend.”

“No way.” Lance’s face lit up.

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh man, that’s, that’s funny.” Lance double down, laughing unlike earlier. “You live with the teacher and he made you come do the essay. That’s- that’s- that must suck!”

“It’s like living with your own personal trainer that you never wanted.”

“Holy shit.” After letting his shoulders loosen, an easy smile slid on Lance’s face. “Think of the dirt you could get me.”

“Are we...friends?” Keith didn’t like how fast those words came out. The question hung in the air between them.

“I don’t know,” Lance hung a hand on the back of his neck. “But it seems better than annoying each other as only strangers.”

“Huh.”

“I guess, I’m game if you are. I mean, you fell on me.”

 _Falling for you_ , Keith’s mind supplied, again. _Shut up_.

“And you took me nowhere useful for my essay.” Keith smiled a small smile.

“Hey-”

“Sounds-”

“Good?” Lance looked off, then back at Keith.

The wind blew at Keith’s hair, knocking his bangs into his face. About to scowl, his face softened as he heard Lance laugh once more. Slowly, he smiled in return.

Funny, he could see clearer than ever.

“Yeah.”

“Eloquent, love it.” Lance took a couple steps forward. “Now, since you didn’t find any inspiration here, where do you suggest we go next?”

“For me, in all honesty, it’s the sky that does it for me. A sunset, sunrise, doesn’t matter.” Keith spoke earnestly. “Just as long as it paints something new, then every single one is special.”

Lance’s face softened as Keith stared out at the horizon.

“I mean, if you want to wait for-” Keith looked over, some sort of self-realization dawning on him. “I mean, because you drove us here and-”

“We could but I have a feeling we’re not gonna get to see it today.” Lance couldn’t believe himself. “So, you know, we might want to leave that to another day.” The sea breeze sailed by, tickling his neck as his heartbeat sped up. “If that’s okay.”

And like any sunrise, Keith melted. His smile spread slowly over his face. “Sounds good.”

“Great.” Lance cleared his throat. “Anyway, we should probably head back to the coffee shop. It’s gonna close pretty soon and god knows if-"

“Oh god I left Red there.”

“Right.” Lance glanced at the path back and then at Keith. “So, you first or me?”

“I’ll try going first. Just, don’t blame me if I fall.”

“Maybe I should go first this time. So I have a chance to fall.” Lance smiled.

Keith remembered the swirling leaves, the feeling of loneliness.

Heart thundering, Keith replied, “Okay.”

“And if you can get stuck, you know, I can just pull you up.” Lance began making his way. “Just give me your hand, alright?”

“We’ll see,” Keith said, almost teasingly and the day slipped through their fingers from there.

Red sat, speckled with rain as Keith closed the truck door behind him. Engine still running, Lance seemed to linger. After a few seconds, he reached across the seat to give Keith a messily folded piece of paper. “Just in case you feel like seeing that sunset anytime, still.”

Keith blanked before taking the paper. “I do, still.”

“Cool.” Lance smiled. “Cool.” Slowly, he waved some fingers that rested on the steering wheel. “See you, then. Got to go get a head start on my essay.”

“So not fair,” Keith muttered, doing his best to hide a smile. “Yeah, hope you get writers block.”

“That’s as bad a thing to say to an English major as it is to say the M word at a play. Take it back.”

Keith turned, then looked back over his shoulder. “See you, Lance.”

With one last wave, Lance took off.

It’s then that Keith wished he had taken up Shiro’s offer to get an actual car, so then he could slide his back down it. “Fuck,” Keith managed, allowing himself a longing glance and then felt a pang as he glanced down at his wrist. The words smelled of salt and the events of the day burned inside his throat.

 

_I could never be yours._

 

Keith sighed, shaking the future from his mind.

A boy could dream.

****

There was never any harm in that.

****

**VI.**

The page on Lance’s screen sat blank, a testament to both Keith’s curse and the rapid change in nature between the two.

“Goddamnit,” Lance whispered. As he poised his fingers once more above the keyboard, he hesitated. Part of him knew what he wanted to write about, as if he were some young child and still a romantic. Lance felt his body still and lowered his hands to sit on his lap.

The blankness mocked him, speaking to him through the equal blankness on his wrist.

Clenching his fingers, he felt his nails dig into his palms, the same ones the mist had gently rested against earlier. Slowly, he spread out his fingers, feeling his chest constrict slightly. Letting his eyelids slide down, in the darkness he talked himself out.

It’s just another boy.

Lance opened his eyes, a smile tugging bitterly at the corners of his lips.

****

It hurt to dream.

****

**VII.**

At 2:30 am, Lance closed out of the word document. Wiping a hand to his forehead, he pushed his hair back. Tiredness tugged at his eyes, his body begging him to go to sleep after all that nothing.

 _Fuck you_ , his mind supplied and he lifted his phone.

Eyes widening, he dropped it to the ground with a thud. “Shit.” Picking it back up, he looked at the screen again. Blinking once, twice, his body exhaled at the sign of reality.

****

**[unknown] 12:10 am**

hey it’s keith. srry this is late but i just wanted to get you my number

****

**[unknown] 12:16 am**

shit i’m sorry if i woke u up

****

**[unknown] 1:19 am**

guess who just fell down the stairs going down to get water

****

Smiling, Lance fell onto his bed. Typing, he felt an ease sink over his body.

****

**> >>2:32 am**

it’s fine i’m still awake

****

**> >>2:32 am**

and holy shit!!! that’s p funny but i hope you’re okay

****

Three dots in a gray speech bubble popped up immediately and Lance proceeded to get smacked in the face with his phone. Cursing, Lance picked up his phone from near his ear.

 

**[unknown] 2:33 am**

yeah i’m fine and ur text scared the shit out of me

 

**[unknown] 2:33am**

why are you awake

****

**> >>2:34 am**

why are you awake???

****

**[unknown] 2:35 am**

out looking @ the meteor shower with shiro and adam. i feel like i’m third wheeling lol

****

**> >>2:36 am**

that’s p cute and awkward at the same time. i was just finishing up my essay. i call it the old man: me. and the sea

****

**[unknown] 2:36 am**

amazing

****

Lance felt his heart pound in his chest, not sure he could take much more.

****

**> >>2:37 am**

yeah, it was rough but i did it. thanks to ur curse :p

****

**> >>2:37 am**

anyways, i’m gonna go to sleep now. night.

****

**[unknown] 2:37 am**

night.

****

Clicking his phone off, Lance set it down on the desk next to him. Afterwards, he placed one hand over his chest, over his heart. The sensation kept him up long into the night, wishing his roof were seethrough and the meteors could serve as a much needed distraction.

One he wished he didn’t need.

****

**VIII.**

“Keith. Keith, who are you texting.” Keith dropped his phone in his blanketed lap. Looking over, he saw Shiro look at him. Adam peered over in curiosity.

“No one.”

“Uh huh,” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Anyways, get off your phone. The meteors are falling harder now.”

Falling harder.

Keith wiped what must’ve been the stupid smile off his face as he settled in, resting his head back, eyes to the night sky. The stars glittered up above and Keith watched as his breath wafted up above him. Streaks of light darted across the sky and the caffeine in Keith’s blood mixed dangerously with the adrenaline suddenly spiking his bloodstream.

A quiet thrill in the night, Keith smiled to himself.

A future, faint, but there nonetheless.


	2. I think our hearts are starting to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark room, Keith felt like blooming.  
> In the dark, it felt possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i acutally had most of this written like last week but a lot's happened!! good things (i can finally drive) and again, hoping to not have this exceed 40k (this is a reminder for me)
> 
> chapter title song: pink skies by LANY
> 
> enjoy!

**IX.**

**> >> 1:37 pm**

the weather doesn’t seem too bad today.

****

**> >> 1:37 pm **

sunset?

****

Keith turned off his phone and placed it on his chest. Taking a deep breath he watched in slight disinterest the mindless tv on the screen. A minute later, his phone vibrated against his chest and he felt his body jump slightly. Picking up his phone, he glanced at the screen.

****

**[lance] 3:38 pm**

i noticed that too

great minds think alike

****

**[lance] 3:39 pm**

i think i can swing that. just gotta finish that write up for english.

****

**> >> 3:39 pm**

you’re not done???

****

**[lance] 3:40 pm**

keith, buddy, in case you hadn’t noticed

****

**[lance] 3:40 pm**

we have these things called other classes

****

**> >> 3:41 pm**

wow thanks.

****

**[lance] 3:42 pm**

you’re welcome ;)

****

Keith launched his phone across the room. It clacked against the floor and slid under the bookcase. “Shit.”

“Hey! Careful with that,” Shiro admonished, grading papers from the dining room table.

“Yeah, sorry.” Keith padded over the white carpet to retrieve it.

“Knowing you, you only do that when you had a crush on someone.”

Keith whipped around. “Excuse me?”

Shiro stopped writing in red on an essay. “It’s just an observation, Keith. Knowing you, you’re pretty reckless but that’s flustered behavior.” At that, he raised his head and smiled. Then, Adam walked in, sliding a cup of coffee next to Shiro. “Ah, thanks babe.”

“Anything.” Adam bent down and kissed Shiro on top of the head. Pulling out the seat next to him, he looked over at Keith too. “So, you have a crush?”

“I hate how small this house is,” Keith muttered.

“What?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, a disapproving smile sitting on his face.

“I don’t,” Keith said louder. “Don’t have a crush.”

“Keith, you’re talking to English majors.”

“Exactly, you’re not psychologists here.” Keith turned, getting down on his knees in front of the bookcase. “Besides, English majors can be wrong.” Bending down, he slid his hand underneath and swiped his phone out. Not a scratch.

“Mmmm, no we’re always right. Right, Adam?” Shiro looked over.

“All I know is I’m always right, Takashi.” Adam smiled sweetly and Shiro made a face.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Keith added on, moving to the edge of the living room. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to leave.”

“Traitors. The both of you,” Shiro smiled. “Anyways, have fun talking to your crush, Keith.”

Keith smiled a tight smile. “Have fun reading all those essays.” With that, he turned to walk down the hallway.

“Speaking of essays, you and Lance need to turn those in by the end of this week!”

Keith felt his stomach swim suddenly, remembering what had caused him to throw his phone in the first place.

No, there was no way.

This was just an assignment.

After shutting the door to his room, he sat down on his bed. Turning his phone on, he went back to the chat.

****

**> >> 3:50 pm**

yeah

****

**> >> 3:50 pm**

so, we good for sunset?

****

**[lance] 3:52 pm**

yeah!! i know the perfect place

****

At that, Keith smiled.

****

**> >> 3:53 pm**

if you take me to the beach again, then i’d hardly call that perfect

****

**[lance] 3:54 pm**

rude. lorde says ur wrong so ur wrong

 

**[lance] 3:54 pm**

anyways, text me ur address and i’ll be there at 7

****

**> >> 3:55 pm**

alright. it’s pine hill rd 1362,,,

****

**> >> 3:55 pm**

also, whoever lorde is,,, she’s wrong

****

**[lance] 3:56 pm**

wHOEVER LORDE IS ??????????

****

**[lance] 3:56 pm**

just for that, i’m getting there five minutes late

****

**> >> 3:57 pm**

wow, what a gentleman, thanks

****

**[lance] 3:58 pm**

it’s what you deserve

****

**[lance] 4:00 pm**

anyways, gotta go. see you @ 7:05

****

**> >> 4:01 pm**

bye, lance

****

Keith hesitated, thumbs hovering, itching to say something more. Taking a deep breath, he let the screen go dark and set his phone down on his nightstand. Staring up at the ceiling, he could hear Shiro and Adam laughing, presumably at something a student had written. Their laughter was deep, almost infectious as a smile tugged at the corner of Keith’s lips.

In the dark room, Keith felt like blooming.

In the dark, it felt possible.

****

**X.**

At 7:07pm, Lance pulled up beside the curb. In the driveway sat matching black and white cars and Lance could only laugh. Who’s that in love?

Opening the door, he made his way up to the front door. Knocking, he took a deep breath as he heard footsteps approaching, then a shout of “no, don’t!” as the door opened. Curious, Lance peered into the widening crack then felt his eyes go incredibly wide.

“Lance?” Mr. Shirogane stood in the doorway, still in his school clothes but with a loosened tie. His eyebrows raised high, he looked back in the house and seemed to smile at someone. Then, looking back, he went, “What are you doing here?”

“I-uh, Mr. Shirogane, sorry to bother you. I’m here for Keith. So we can work on the essay you assigned us, uh, sir.”

“Wait, I thought you two already went out-” Pausing, he looked over his shoulder. “Hmmm. I see.” He nodded in what seemed to be exaggerated understanding. “Keith, Lance is here.”

“I know that,” came low from inside and Lance stayed frozen on his teacher’s doorstep.

“Just letting you know,” Shiro smiled and then looked back at Lance. “It’s nice to know you two are putting so much effort towards this essay.”

“Yep, that’s exactly what’s going on,” Keith appeared, in a school hoodie and jeans. “Hey, Lance.” He offered a flash of a smile before walking faster after Shiro seemed to lean in to say something. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Yeah, don’t let me keep you.” Shiro raised his prosthetic hand and gave a little wave. Keith didn’t dare look back, feeling the smug smile burning into his back.

“Thanks,” Lance choked out as Keith mindlessly took Lance’s wrist and led him back to his truck. The front door closed and Keith stopped at the passenger side. Looking down, he realized what he’d done.

“Ah.” He let go of Lance’s wrist and his burned strangely. “Sorry.”

Lance, still staring off at the house, snapped out of it. “Oh, no worries.” He turned to go to his side, like it was nothing, and Keith felt his heart squeeze a little. Dismissing it, he climbed in the car and Lance, upon closing the door, turned his head violently to Keith. “WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU’RE RELATED TO A TEACHER?”

“I DID!” Keith made a face. “I think you just forgot.”

“Oh my god, I felt like I had to impress your dad.”

“He’s my brother, Lance.” Impress, huh? Keith replayed the word over and over in his brain as Lance cooled himself down.

“He’s literally your dad.” Lance started the car, shaking his head. “Jesus, I think I died on your doorstep.” He fiddled with the radio knob and slouched his shoulders, head down. “That was scarier than the time I ran down the hill and tripped, breaking my arm.”

“That’s a little much.”

“Uh huh, Mr. I live with the english teacher.”

“Two.”

“Two? Oh, right.” Looking into his rearview mirror, Lance pulled out onto the street. Silence filled the car while Lance navigated out of the neighborhood and out onto the actual road. Once he pulled out, he spoke again. “So, we’re going to the beach.”

“I know I haven’t known you that long but don’t think I won’t open this door and roll out into the street.”

“Kidding, geez.” Lance made a left turn. “It’s actually a surprise. And, one day, mark my words.”

“What-” Keith stopped as Lance glanced at him, smiling.

“I’ll get you to love the beach.”

****

One day.

****

“Bold words,” Keith managed.

“It’ll happen, my man, it’ll happen.”

Keith froze, heart fluttering in his chest. Before he could get any sort of response out, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Upon fishing it out and reading the text, he wished he couldn’t read.

****

_the shiroganes_

****

**[basically dad 1] 7:17 pm**

it’s him, isn’t it

****

**[basically dad 2] 7:17 pm**

shiro said this guy might be ur crush???1?

****

**[basically dad 1] 7:18 pm**

I’m going to have to read an essay on lance, aren’t I

keith

****

**> >> 7:19 pm**

i can’t read

****

**[basically dad 2] 7:19 pm**

i’ll remember that when we watch movies. no more subtitles

****

**[basically dad 1] 7:20 pm**

nice one babe

****

**[basically dad 2] 7:20 pm**

thanks, apple of my eye

****

Close to tears, Keith shut off his phone. “My god.”

“What?”

“Ah! Nothing.” Keith tucked his phone back in his jean pocket and ignored the buzzing of several more texts. As a song came on, Keith drove his mind elsewhere. “Who’s this?”

“Lorde, Keith.”

“What, I don’t know who it is-”

“No, this singer is called Lorde.” Lance braked evenly as they came to an intersection. “You know, the queen of music and the one you called wrong.” The turn signal on Lance’s dash dinged and he tapped his two pointer fingers to the beat of it.

“Oh.”

“I’m going to have to educate you.”

“Some other time then,” Keith smiled, watching as Lance made his turn. The road split in two but Lance kept to the right.

“Some other time,” Lance echoed.

The evening passed slow and it wasn’t until they stopped at an overlook that Keith bothered to check what time it was. After seeing 7:41 on his phone, and a mass amount of complimentary texts, he put his phone away and slid out of the truck after Lance shut his door.

He walked slowly across black pavement and came next to Lance who was already leaning against a railing standing above a violent drop. A gently wind blew at his hair and Keith couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through it. With softened eyes, Keith looked over to see the whole of the town mapped out for him.

“It’s beautiful-”

“Isn’t it beautiful-”

They both stopped, looking at one another. Slowly, Lance smiled and before Keith could return it, he looked back out. “This is usually the best place for pink skies. I don’t know about you but I think they’re the best kind of sunset.”

“Mmm, I prefer the orange and red ones,” Keith rested his hands on the railing. “They remind me of home.”

“Well, this is nothing like home, but it I have a feeling it could be a close second.”

Ears ringing, Keith reflexively smiled.

“Maybe.” Slowly, the clouds in the sky became pinker, rosy as the sun slid closer to the horizon to visit the other side of the world. No words were shared as the sun continued its descent, falling and slipping away a little too fast once it actually began disappearing.

As the sky began darkening, becoming fuzzy, Lance used his hands to lean far back from the railing. “So, got enough for your essay?”

Enough? Maybe never.

“Ah, yeah. That was something. Better than the beach.” Keith gave a slight smile.

“I hope you get writer’s block,” Lance offered.

“Jokes on you, I always have writer's block.” Keith internally patted himself on the back for the fast reply.

“Fine. I hope you find it impossible to write about something so beautiful.” Lance finally smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Keith’s heart stuttered.

“Yeah.”

“That one,” Keith paused, “might just be a problem for me.”

“Good."

The wind sailed on, gently by and somewhere out there, the universe let the earth turn like a page in a book. Heart humming, Keith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Exhaling, the earth seemed to shift under the expanse of sky.

“Ready to go now?” The words were soft and Keith opened his eyes.

****

Soulmates exist.

****

Those two words, since he was young, had always been a little hard to believe. What was the point, the point in all the effort to find out someone just wasn’t it?

“Keith?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

****

It would only ever be a crush.

****

Keith swore it again after already confessing to pink skies.

Slight wind blew at his hair as he watched Lance reach his truck first.

With the third time being the charm, Keith followed and the ride home was quieter than the first. Early 2000s music had Lance dancing about in his seat, fingers tapping rhythmically against the steering wheel as Keith decided to examine his phone. The glow against his face illuminated the slight annoyance at Shiro and Adam, more so at the recent bits of text from them.

****

**[bd1] 8:17 pm**

so, that sunset was nice

****

**[bd2] 8:17 pm**

takashi, leave him alone

also, keith, there’s hot chocolate waiting for you at home

****

**[bd1] 8:18 pm**

yeah, and for lance too

****

Sighing, Keith typed away.

****

**> >> 8:19 pm**

thanks adam. and @ shiro

there’s no way i’m bringing him inside

****

**[bd1] 8:20 pm**

hmmm well at least offer? the boy did drive you to see a sunset and for a second round of “inspiration” for ur essay

****

**[bd2] 8:21 pm**

wait. 2ND???

****

**> >> 8:21 pm**

ugh fine. but if he says yes, i’m taking it out to him

****

**[bd1] 8:22pm**

he’s gonna think that’s suspicious and also maybe weird

****

**> >> 8:22 pm**

you’re!! making!! this!! weird!!!!!

****

“Hey, you okay over there?” Lance offered and Keith shut his phone off immediately. “It looks like you’re going to burst a blood vessel or something.” The traffic light at the intersection off of Keith’s neighborhood made him realize just how long he’d been out of it.

“It’s nothing, just...Shiro and Adam made hot chocolate and this is probably really weird but they want to know if you’d want...some?” Fuck. Who the fuck asks that-

“Huh. That’s really sweet. I’m going to have to pass though.”

“Ah.”

“It’s nothing against you!” Lance turned into the opening street of the neighborhood. “I just, something about being near two teachers and in their house? Kind of leaves a guy feeling nervous, you know?"

“It’s not like you took me out on a date though.” Fuck. Keith, please, stop talking.

There was a pause. “No, but still. Stills feels like it, somehow. Especially because your brother’s so nice and I just, it doesn’t feel like I’d do well with all...that.” Turning onto Keith’s street, Lance remained focused on the road. “I mean, I love people but this is a whole nother playing field.”

“Right.”

“I think this is you.” Lance gently pulled up alongside the curb. “It may be early dark but those two matching cars are hard to forget.”

“Thanks, y’know, for the ride,” Keith got out, hand on the car seat door handle. “It was nice.”

Nice.

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance nodded slowly.

After a moment of silence, Keith opened the door. Primed to shut it for good, he stopped when Lance spoke.

“Keith?”

Keith’s skin charged with a slight current of electricity. “Yeah?”

“Raincheck on the hot chocolate?”

“Sure.” Keith offered a small smile before shutting the car door. Giving a quick wave, he took off, freezing when he saw the curtains up front fall together. “Those damn-” Walking faster, he didn’t notice Lance wait for him to get inside before taking a moment to catch his breath.

The door nearly slammed behind Keith as he went inside. “Really?”

“What?” Shiro asked innocently, holding a white mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. “Did we,” he looked at Adam, who lay stretched across the sofa with his feet in Shiro’s lap, “do something?”

“I don’t even have the words.” Keith crossed his arms.

“This is what you get for not cherishing English,” Shiro offered, before taking a sip. “Also,” he glanced into his hot chocolate, “did you offer?”

“Yes,” Keith bit back. “He said no because- you know what, I’m not going to tell you anything. That’s how you torture me.”

“What a shame. Guess we’ll just have to observe you at school, you know, because we teach there.”

Keith blinked. Once, twice, and then raised a pointer finger. “If you so much as do anything-”

“We know, you’ll hop on your bike and ride to god knows where. Trust me, we know.” Adam took a sip from his mug. “I have the whole list of threats categorized. Got to say, a lot of running away is involved.”

“For good reason,” Keith muttered.

“Hey, not nice.” Shiro set his book down on Adam’s legs. “Did you want some hot chocolate?”

Keith hesitated.

“Maybe later.” He kicked off his shoes and raised them in the air with hooked fingers. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven either of you.”

“That’s nice,” Shiro answered noncommittally. “Don’t forget, essay’s due end of week.”

The unusual itching in Keith’s fingers to write didn’t need to be told twice.

“I know.”

“Looking forward to it,” Shiro called from the living room as Keith practically flew to his room. Resting his hand on the knob, he knew he had a week. Without thinking twice, he opened his laptop and shakily began writing, outpouring, hoping to wax poetic about the sunset as if it were any better than the ones at home.

But that’s just the thing.

Maybe it was.

****

I could never be yours.

****

Maybe, just maybe Keith could be wrong.

At least for the time being.

 

**VI.**

**[hunk] 7:30 pm**

what were you and the new kid doing @ the cafe???

and what was all that smiling outside???

lance

also do u know the answer to 7 on the math hw

****

**> >> 8:59 pm**

that was like a few days ago???

we had to partner up to make up an essay for mr. shirogane

****

**> >> 9:00 pm**

it was nothing more???

****

**[hunk] 9:00 pm**

uh huh

****

**> >> 9:01 pm**

:p

****

**[hunk] 9:01 pm**

just saying,,,

u two look kind of cute together

****

**> >> 9:03 pm**

i just dropped my phone on my face and if you see me tomorrow with a bruise, it’s your fault. anyways, there’s no way!!! he’s a little too much for my tastes. how dare you, too, when you know i rarely take a chance on actual relationships. with keith??? sure, i took him to the beach the first time and the sunset with him today and

****

**[hunk] 9:05 pm**

hold the fuck up!!!

you took him out

twice

****

**> >> 9:06 pm**

we both needed different inspiration

****

**[hunk] 9:06 pm**

whatever

i’ll just ask keith about it in chem

****

**> >> 9:07 pm**

fine, go ahead

i’m sure he has the same thing to say

goodnite, hunk

****

**[hunk] 9:08 pm**

you’re so not getting out of this conversation tomorrow

****

Lance’s heart fluttered, fingers itching to type watch me. However, any sort of challenge issue only added more fuel to the fire. Shit. Turning off his phone, Lance lay on his back and watched as the old glow in the dark stars on his ceiling flickered in the night.

Those would have to be replaced soon.

Maybe take Leo tomorrow after school.

Placing the back of his forearm on his forehead, he closed his eyes and all he saw was pink skies behind closed eyelids.

****

Soulmates exist.

****

His mind traveled back to the sunset on the porch, the night the fateful midnight hit. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his arm up and he strained his eyes, looking for any trace of knowing he was meant to belong with someone, anyone.

Blank, still.

He smiled bitterly.

Sitting up, he reached over to his desk. Immediately, he pulled a black sharpie from his pencil holder and popped the cap off. Poised, he pressed the tip against tender skin and he wrote two words, two to the universe and whoever was in charge of this soulmate mockery leaving him feeling hopeless underneath it all.

Clicking the cap back on, he looked at it, knowing damn well it would wash off and these feelings...oh.

These whatever would wash away, too.

****

**VII.**

“So, you and Lance, huh?” Hunk asked casually, passing a beaker.

“Wha-” Keith felt the beaker slip and then he wrapped both hands tightly around the glass. “What are you-”

“He told me about the essay you both were assigned but like, two times out is kind of unusual.” Hunk smiled, raising an eyebrow. “You two came around fast, considering how Lance kind of pissed you off the first day.”

“It’s been like a month, Hunk.” Keith set down the beaker next to the others. “Besides, it’s not like that.”

“Really.”

“We’ve barely started calling each other...friends.”

“Why the pause?” Hunk moved to mix one chemical with another. “I mean, Lance is usually pretty friendly in general. Just takes him time to warm up to people.” The sound of liquid falling filled the gap. “But, y’know, something about you two marks it up to really fast friends.”

“Don’t say friends like that.”

“Like what?” Hunk asked innocently.

“Like there’s something more to it.” Keith laughed. “There’s no way.” Focusing again, he steadily joined Hunk in watching the successful reaction. “Now, come on, let’s focus on the lab, please.” After a few seconds, Keith made a move to write down the results.

“Hmmm, whatever you say.” Hunk shrugged, moving to write down on his paper. “Just curious.”

“Uh huh,” Keith said quietly, hoping the class would drown him out.

“Just don’t let me catch you at lunch swooning or anything.”

“You’re really not all sugar and spice, huh?”

“I guess not.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile, despite the fear swimming in his stomach. The rest of the day passed, lunch as well, and Keith reigned himself back in. Watching Lance, he kept to a minimum and didn’t make eye contact with him whenever he looked at him.

Before he knew it, it’d been a whole week without hearing from Lance and/or truly talking with him.

Keith shooed away the thought in the cold early morning air, walking in great strides to slam the essay onto Shiro’s desk and be finished with it once and for all. Marching through the halls, he made his way into the empty classroom and firmly place the paper onto the shiny brown desk.

Seconds later, a second paper followed.

Catching his breath, Lance retracted his hand and Keith looked up. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Keith studied Lance as he slowly loosened the baby blue scarf wrapped around his neck. “So, that’s it, huh?”

Lance’s eyes slightly widened. “Ah, yeah. Glad that’s over.” Then, after a moment, he smiled. “Now your brother will quit bugging you about it.”

“We’ll see.” Looking off to the side, then back, Keith took a breath. “Uh, so, you wrote about the sea, right?”

“Only if you wrote about the sky.”

“Mmm yeah.”

Lance raised his hands to his mouth, blowing hot air into them. Then, he smiled a hidden smile. “I don’t know about you but it’s cold and we both finished a pretty big thing. So, maybe, after school gets out,” he lowered his hands away from his face, “could I cash that hot chocolate raincheck?”

Keith felt his heart skip a beat. “I-”

The door behind them opened and in walked Mr. Shirogane. “Oh, good morning Keith.” He watched as Keith gave him a look and then he recognized who else was with him. “Oh, and Lance.”

“Morning, Mr. Shirogane,” Lance managed, less nervous.

Setting his stuff down, Shiro looked down at his desk, then smiled at the two of them. “I see you’ve finished those essays. That’s great. Can’t wait to read them.”

“Ah, thanks.” Lance smiled then began moving away. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go make sure some things are ready for my other classes.” He turned and made his way down his aisle, taking a seat at his desk. Keith watched him for a few seconds until turning to see Shiro.

Shiro only shrugged and Keith just made his way to his seat directly next to Shiro’s desk. It was a few more minutes of silence, except for Lance’s slight humming and shuffling of papers, until more students filtered in. When Shiro got up to go fetch something, Keith opened up his phone.

****

**> >> 7:50 am**

sorry about not answering earlier but yes.

hot chocolate sounds good

****

Keith set down his phone, afraid to look back. After a minute or so, his phone buzzed on the desk.

****

**[lance] 7:52 am**

glad to hear it. i can take you in leo. meet me in front of the art building @ 3:00 :)

****

Keith smiled, so gently down at his phone that Lance inhaled a quick breath as he witnessed it from behind. Oh.

****

**> >> 7:54 am**

can’t wait ****  
** **

 

He shut off his phone as the bell rang a moment later. ****  
** **

The rest of the day was slow, strenuous. Minutes didn’t move fast and the review for finals seemed anything but keen on giving breathing room. Fiddling with a pencil, Keith counted down how many classes he had left as the day moved forward, before and after lunch. When he pulled up with his lunch tray, Hunk and Lance seemed in heated discussion. ****  
** **

“-I just. There’s no way.” ****  
** **

“He denied it, like you.” Hunk stuck a fork into his string beans. “And c’mon, maybe, too, it’s a stretch, but maybe you’re each other’s-” ****  
** **

“Don’t. Say that word.” Lance tensed his shoulders. “We both know that’s not-” ****  
** **

“Hey, guys.” Keith slowly intervened, sliding his tray next to Lance’s, who watched him carefully.  ****  
** **

Hunk controlled most of the conversation and Lance eventually warmed up. When talking about the new book they’d just finished reading, Lance began heatedly critiquing it with wild hand movements. While spooning a spoonful of fruit into his mouth, Keith caught Lance’s jacket sleeve sliding down and exposing his wrist. Thick, black letters made it hard to read but there they were. ****  
** **

“Wait, Lance.” ****  
** **

“Yeah?” Lance froze in his movements. ****  
** **

“When did you get your soulmate’s words tattooed on-” ****  
** **

“Oh, this.” Lance held up his wrist. “It’s just sharpie and a bit of a joke, really.” He looked at it, then swiped a finger, smudging the two crude words. “You know, just a general message to the universe for..for…” He quieted and then stopped altogether. ****  
** **

“I’m sorry for aski-”Keith felt his stomach twist inside him. ****  
** **

“You know what, I’m not hungry anymore.” Lance stood up, taking his tray. He nodded at Hunk and then made painful short eye contact with Keith. “I’ll...I’ll see you after school.” Then, he was gone and Keith felt his heart squeeze. Keith watched intently as Lance exited the cafeteria.

“He kind of does that, whenever he’s feeling especially down.”

Turning to look at Hunk, Keith inquired, “What?”

Sighing, Hunk pushed away his tray. “It’s a kind of coping mechanism, as I’m sure you might’ve noticed that Lance never got his soulmate’s words. Thinks it some cruel joke.”

“That’s-”

“Must just have been a glitch in the system. Or,” Hunk looked down, “as Lance likes to call himself, a flaw in an otherwise perfect system.”

****

Soulmates.

****

Flaws.

****

These two words chased one another in Keith’s head as he struggled to focus. With his heart in his throat, he wrote down notes here and there and didn’t comprehend his responsibilities until the last bell rang and everyone began packing up.  ****  
** **

Following the sidewalk and grass beneath his feet, Keith dazedly made his way to the art building. It was there he heard a laugh, vaguely familiar, and lifted his head to see Lance waving to Nyma as they parted ways. Then, his head turned. “Hey.” ****  
** **

“Hi.” Keith fiddled with his backpack strap. ****  
** **

“Ready for that hot chocolate?” Lance smiled, no sign of resentment in his demeanor. “I know the-” ****  
** **

“Perfect place?” Keith finished, smiling. ****  
** **

Feeling his heart stutter weirdly, Lance nodded. “Yeah, somewhere where we won't run into teachers.” He shifted his backpack against his back. “No offense.” ****  
** **

“I understand completely.” ****  
** **

“Don't tell your brother I said that.” At that, Lance let his keys dangle from his fingers, pointing to his right. “Anyways, blu- I mean Leo’s this way.” ****  
** **

“Blue?” ****  
** **

“Uh, no, definitely not,” Lance laughed. “Let’s go then.” ****  
** **

“Are you telling me you gave me shit-” ****  
** **

“Huh, better hurry before everyone else clogs up the exit.” Lance made his way down the grassy hill and Keith followed with ease. ****  
** **

“-and it turns out your naming abilities are stupidly cute as well?” ****  
** **

“Keith, less talking, more speed walking.” The words stupidly cute shouldn’t have made Lance’s cheeks flush but somehow- ****  
** **

Stopping briefly, Keith watched as Lance hopped over the hill’s edge onto the sidewalk. Biting his lower lip momentarily, he smiled as Lance looked up at him. ****  
** **

“What are you waiting for?” ****  
** **

Yeah, what was he? ****  
** **

“Nothing.” Keith gently jogged down the hill and joined Lance. “Lead the way.” ****  
** **

They reached the truck in no time and Keith took a good luck around in the truck once he got settled in. The scented pine tree on the rear view mirror, the slew of cds tucked in the middle. How the dash was wide, long and traces of glitter caught Keith’s eyes as the truck roared to life. ****  
** **

“Hey Lance?” ****  
** **

“Yeah?” He pulled out onto the road. ****  
** **

“Besides the obvious color name, why did you name your truck Leo?” ****  
** **

“Two reasons: 1) I'm a Leo and 2),” Lance stopped at a red light, “I don't know about you, but Leonardo DiCaprio is hot as fuck.” ****  
** **

Had Keith been drinking any hot chocolate then, he would've spat it out. Or worse, choked. ****  
** **

“I love my dumb little mess of a car.” Lance glanced over at Keith, smiling. “Wait, are you okay? Do you not think Leo’s hot?” ****  
** **

“No, no that's not it.” Keith took a breath, hoping the next words wouldn't hurt Lance the way they had earlier. “I just didn't expect you to be the guy who thought men were hot.” ****  
** **

“Buddy, listen.” The light turned green and Lance stepped on the gas. “Many men are hot, along with women and I, for one, love seeing that.” He paused, unexpectedly. “It’s, uh, just the perk of being bisexual.”

Without meaning to, Keith let out a sigh of relief. A little too loudly, as Lance glanced over in secret, eyes widening slightly. Then, with his eyes back on the road, he let the silence take over once more. Meanwhile, Keith sat in the passenger seat, heart thundering and mind racing.

So, it’s not- maybe- for now at least-

Hiding his face in his hands at least three times, he steadied his breathing.

Okay, he thought, a smile tugging at his lips.

Okay. ****  
** **

 

**VIII.  
**

The familiar tinkle of the bell sounded as Lance pushed the door in, talkative all the same. “Yeah, so, as you can see, your taste in music has yet to be finessed.” ****  
** **

“Uh huh.” Keith smiled secretly and then his eyes traveled to behind the counter. “Oh, it’s Hunk right?” ****  
** **

Lance stopped talking. “Oh, yeah.” ****  
** **

“Hi, Hunk.” Keith walked up to the cash register.  ****  
** **

“Oh, hey Keith.” Hunk smiled warmly at him. “Nice seeing you outside of school again.” There was a pause where neither spoke. Thankfully, Hunk took the lead. “Do you know what you’d like to order today?” ****  
** **

He didn’t know why he did it. “Yeah, I’ll have two hot chocolates, please.” Softly, he withdrew his wallet. Meanwhile, Hunk raised his eyebrows and made eye contact with Lance, who capped his momentary surprise, a kind of scowl replacing it. ****  
** **

“Hey, I can’t let you do that.” Lance fished out his wallet.  ****  
** **

“It’s the least I can do, since you’ve been driving me everywhere as of late.” Keith looked back, grip firm on a five dollar bill. “I mean,-” ****  
** **

Hunk tried to hide a smile as Lance felt his eye twitch in another life. “No, really, I couldn’t-” ****  
** **

“So- two hot chocolates.” ****  
** **

“Hunk-” Lance started. ****  
** **

“Anything else?” ****  
** **

“No, that’ll be it.” Keith handed over the money and Hunk proceeded to give change quickly. “Thanks.” ****  
** **

“Thank you.” Hunk smiled and Keith looked back over his shoulder, to see Lance whip his head to looking at the pretty brown tile on the floor. Huh. “It should be ready in a few.” The music playing overhead switched to classical, then abruptly changed to something with words. ****  
** **

Meanwhile, Lance perked at the song choice. “Oh, Vance Joy!” Then, he made eye contact with Hunk briefly. “You’re not forgiven,” he mouthed, and then turned to see Keith looking at him. “Oh, uh, nothing to see here. Let’s go sit down.” ****  
** **

Keith followed hesitantly, pulling out his chair second and taking a seat last. A few seconds of silence passed before Keith rested his chin on his upturned palm, eyes trained on the world outside. A few seconds later, he could hear something being slid across the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw dollar bills pushed to his end of the table. “Lance-” ****  
** **

“I can’t let you pay for that.” ****  
** **

“It’s my treat. After all, we’re friends.” The word felt heavy, a new kind of pressure but not a terrible one. Keith placed his fingers on the money and slid it back over. “Don’t worry about it. Think of it as thanks or a small dent in the gas money I must owe you.” Keith slowly cracked a smile, testing the waters. ****  
** **

Lance scowled slightly, taking the money back. “Okay. I owe you, then.” ****  
** **

“No, nothing like that-” ****  
** **

“Two hot chocolates for Keith!”  ****  
** **

“Here, I’ll go get them.” Lance gave a short smile and strode over to the counter. Hunk tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “You. Stop that.” ****  
** **

“What?” Hunk’s eyes flashed over to Keith, who had busied himself with his phone. “Again, wouldn’t rule him out. Just saying.” ****  
** **

“C’mon man.” Lance took the warm cups in his hands. “There’s no way he’d even see me like that.” ****  
** **

“Lance-” ****  
** **

“See you on Saturday, man.” Lance made his way over, hands keeping a steady hold on the cups. He cleared his throat and Keith looked up, a little startled. “Hey. Why don’t we get out of here?” ****  
** **

“Where to?” ****  
** **

Anywhere, Lance’s mind supplied. ****  
** **

“Do you have anywhere in mind?” Lance knew it was a long shot, since Keith didn’t seem the type to go exploring.  ****  
** **

“I mean,” Keith tapped the table with his fingers, “we could go...just sit in the car? I know, that seems less exciting than what we’ve done but-” ****  
** **

Lance couldn’t help but smile. “That sounds perfect. Let’s go.” ****  
** **

It took Keith a second before he realized he needed to stand up to actually do that. He followed Lance, waving bye to Hunk and steadily felt his heart rate climb inside his chest. It climbed as he stepped foot into the parking lot and it climbed as he climbed into the seat. In fact, it spiked wildly when his fingertips brushed Lance’s and he struggled not to spill the hot chocolate right then and there all over the car’s interior. ****  
** **

“Woah, there. You got it?” Lance held out a cautious hand, prepared to catch the cup in case it tilted dangerously. “Keith?” ****  
** **

“Y-Yeah.” Keith brought the cup closer to his body. A few seconds of silence passed through before Keith looked over at Lance who was taking a sip of hot chocolate. “Hey, Lance?” ****  
** **

“Yeah?” ****  
** **

“Why’d you want to get out of the coffee shop?” ****  
** **

“Cause I was being spied on,” he muttered, low under his breath. ****  
** **

“Spied on?” ****  
** **

Lance nearly bit his tongue in two. “That’s not- I didn’t say that.” ****  
** **

“Oh.” ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Lance laughed, then took a good drink of his hot chocolate, ignoring the singing feeling of his tongue. Then, he lowered the cup from his lips. “I think it was just one of those feelings where you want to eat in the privacy of your own space.” ****  
** **

“Oh, sure. I get that.” Raising the cup to his lips, Keith braced for the liquid to hit his tongue.  ****  
** **

Some time passed and Lance cradled his cup near his stomach. “So, how’d the essay go?” He looked over, hoping this curiosity wasn’t crossing a line. “I mean, did it give you any trouble?” ****  
** **

“Mmmm, well, kind of.” Keith glanced over. “It’s kind of hard to give so much intense meaning to something, that...you can’t quite touch.” ****  
** **

“Ok, no need to be that deep.” Lance laughed, sitting up more. “I mean, I can touch my thing but like, it’s because there are a lot of memories attached to it, y’know? Family trips and solo trips can attest to that.” ****  
** **

“I understand. In terms of sunsets and sunrises.” Keith shifted the liquid around in his cup, heavy from being too nervous of all things. “And, no offense Lance, but Shiro makes a mean hot chocolate. This is not a close second.” ****  
** **

“Rude. But,” Lance studied his cup, then stiffened. ****  
** **

“What is it?” ****  
** **

Have fun on your date was scrawled in black writing and Lance swore, immediately, he was going to kill Hunk. He wrapped his fingers over the words and looked back at Keith. “It’s nothing. Some hot chocolate started leaking...down.” He searched for something else. “So, Mr. Shirogane makes good hot chocolate, huh?”  ****  
** **

“Uh, yeah.” ****  
** **

Lance’s mouth quirked into a smile. “Bet you anything my mom’s is better.” ****  
** **

Keith could feel his heart flutter. “Oh really?” ****  
** **

“We’ll have to test it out some time, though.” ****  
** **

“Then no one’s gonna win, you know that, right?” Keith couldn’t help but smile. “Nepotism.” ****  
** **

“Uh, huh.” Lance set his cup down on his dash. “Anyways, when you agree my mom’s is better, then you’re going to owe me big time.” Strangely, Lance stuck out his hand and Keith’s eyes trained on the bare wrist all over again. “Shake on it.” ****  
** **

Keith shook himself out of it. “What?” ****  
** **

“That you’ll try my mom’s hot chocolate.” ****  
** **

“Only if you try my brother’s.” Keith extended his hand, the two palms extended against one another. There was lingering on both ends and then fingers curled, gently and a little shaky. Both of their hearts stuck inside their throats. “Deal.” ****  
** **

“Deal.” Lance uttered, slowly taking his hand back, then smiling a small smile. After a minute or so of quiet, Lance tucked his cup between his thighs. “Now, let’s get you back to campus so you can go home.” ****  
** **

“Ah, right.” Keith felt deep down he wished he could’ve been braver, asked to stay a little longer. But, Lance seemed busy. So he smiled and it was all quick. The drive was quick, like the flip of a page. Lance stopped the car and Keith climbed out. ****  
** **

“And Keith?” Lance called out, causing Keith to pause in sliding out. “Thanks, for the drink.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, anything.” He smiled, then put a hand on the door. “Bye, Lance.” ****  
** **

“Bye.”  ****  
** **

Then the door shut and Lance took off, turning on the radio to drown out his thoughts and maybe, just maybe, some regrets as well. When he got home, he took another look at the cafe cup and sighed, sticking it down on the floor. ****  
** **

Something to think about, he supposed. ****  
** **

Something. ****  
** **

The thought of something replacing nothing made Lance smile, briefly, and he could feel something warm in his chest. Faint, beating, but there. ****  
** **

There.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!! i'll probably update within 1-2 weeks as i'm moving back to school this week and have a couple new responsibilities to attend to this year!!
> 
> as always, you can always shout out to me @ bluethisisforyou on tumblr
> 
> see yall

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super excited for this, not gonna lie.
> 
> chapter 2 should be out soon since i do have writing for that.
> 
> the rest? tbd
> 
> but i hope you'll come with me on this ride !!!
> 
> find me @ bluethisisforyou on tumblr


End file.
